


The Tortoise and the Hare

by orphan_account



Series: Stucky AUs [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Get-Together Fic, Kid!Fic, M/M, One Shot, and yes his kid is loosely based off my fave from work shhh, at least I gave her a new name, steve's a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky loves all kids, but no one's kid is better than Steve Rogers's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tortoise and the Hare

Bucky's in the office. He can work from home, but he still likes to come in occasionally and check up on his workmates and attend meetings. It can also get a little bit lonely at home, but no one needs to know that.

He's just packing away his notes from his 9:30 meeting when a small child walks in through the door. Bucky's seen this kid before, once in passing maybe, but he's never met her.

"Hey, buddy." Bucky says in a soft voice, squatting down to her level. She has wavy brown hair, big blue eyes, and a trembling lip. "What's up?"

Her fingers tighten around her stuffed bunny and she glances around the room.

"My name's Bucky, what's yours?" She looks like she's about to cry and Bucky frowns. He doesn't want to deal with a crying kid on a Tuesday morning.

She doesn't cry, though. She just looks up at him with those big blue eyes and says, in a voice so quiet Bucky's not too sure he actually heard her, "Lily."

"Lily. What a beautiful name." Bucky gushes, earning a shy smile from the kid- Lily. "And what's your bunny's name?"

Lily holds her torn rabbit out to Bucky and he takes it, gently wrapping his fingers around an arm.

"He's called Tortoise." Lily's speaking up now, gaining confidence. Suck on that, Clint. Bucky rocks with kids.

"Hello Tortoise. Okay then Lily, shall we go and find your Mummy or Daddy?" He stands up straight again and hands the toy back to its owner. Lily takes Tortoise, but replaces his arm with her hand in Bucky's.

"Mummy is in England." She says, following Bucky out of the room.

"Right. Let's find Daddy. What's his name?" Lily looks up at Bucky with confusion written all over her tiny face.

"Daddy."

"Yeah, Daddy. What's his name?" Bucky repeats, wandering around the maze of an office. There's a fish tank coming up, by the door to the lunchroom.

"His name is Daddy." Lily insists. Bucky sighs, not knowing what to expect really. He doesn't know how he's going to return the child to her father, but at least she's in a good mood. They round the corner and Lily gasps when she sees the fish.

"Fishies!" She squeals at the same time someone else says "Lily!"

Bucky turns around and- of course. Of course it's Steve fucking Rogers. Bucky knew he'd seen those striking blue eyes before.

Bucky doesn't know Steve. They've worked in the same building for a few months now and the guy's a damn genius but aside from that, there's nothing. They say hi and make small talk about the weather when they're in the elevator together, and Bucky's pretty sure they live not too far from each other because he thinks he's seen Steve on the Subway sometimes (and Steve's pretty hard to miss- he's not exactly small).

Also, Bucky knows who Steve is because he's a little bit in love with the guy. It's nothing serious- he doesn't daydream about him like a twelve year old with a crush, he's not pining like a damn Christmas tree. But Steve has a stupid smile and infectious laugh and is so nice it's almost annoying.

"There you are! Lily, you had me so worried! I told you not to leave my desk while I was gone." Steve gasps, scooping up his daughter.

"But Daddy, your desk is boring and there are fishies." She replies, like Steve is the stupidest person in the world.

"I know, sweetheart. I'm so sorry but I have so much to get through. You have to be a good girl for me, okay? You can even spin on my chair if you're careful." Steve still hasn't noticed Bucky, and Bucky's not sure what to do. Does he announce his presence? Is it weird for him to just slip away as if he was never there? Luckily, Lily makes that decision for him.

"I can play with Bucky and then you can be boring and I can have fun." She suggests, giving Bucky a small wave from over her dad's shoulder. Bucky can't help it, he waves back. And Steve turns around.

"Bucky?" Steve asks, because that's right. Steve knows him as James.

"Hey, Steve." He says awkwardly, dropping his hand to his side.

"Bucky's my new friend. He found the fishies for me and Tortoise." Lily explains. "We're going to look at the fishies and then we're going to draw pictures, right Bucky?"

"What?" Bucky doesn't know what to say but somehow that seems to be what comes out. Steve narrows his eyes at Bucky, as if Bucky decided he'd just grab Steve's kid and play with her all day without telling Steve. And that's definitely not how this happened.

"Yes. I decided just now. Daddy, you are so boring." Lily tells her dad, poking his nose. He seems to relax a bit at that and Bucky sends a silent thanks to Lily.

"Lily, darling. How about you draw pictures at my desk with Tortoise? I'm sure James has got plenty to do, and so have I. Come on."

Lily's not having any of that, though, and she starts squirming in Steve's arms.

"No! I wanna play with Bucky!" She wails and Bucky feels his eyes widen. He doesn't want her to throw a tantrum and he can tell Steve's in a hurry.

"I can watch her. We can draw pictures at my desk. Or in a break room. Or at your desk. Whatever you're comfortable with." Bucky offers. Steve sucks his bottom lip into his mouth uncertainly.

"I can't ask you to do that, James. You've got your own work to do."

Bucky shrugs. "I only came in for the meeting I've already had. Besides, you're not asking, I'm offering."

"Please, Daddy?" Lily begs, turning her irresistible baby eyes on her father. Steve sighs and nods for Bucky to follow them.

"Okay. But Lily, you are to behave yourself for James, you hear me?" Steve says sternly, setting Lily down on a swivel chair. There's a photo of Steve holding a small baby Lily pinned to the corkboard, and another picture of a woman with the same dark curls as Lily, giving a laughing Lily a piggy-back ride. Lily's mother, Bucky assumes.

"I'll be so good, Daddy. I promise." Steve leans down and kisses her cheek before grabbing a folder and pushing his hair back off his forehead.

"I'm so sorry, James. I've gotta go but- thank you!"

And Steve's gone, leaving Bucky to babysit his sweet wee daughter.

 

 

 

"Can you draw Simba for me please." Lily says, and it comes out more of a statement than a question or demand. Bucky thinks of his drawing skills (more like lack of) and shakes his head.

"I'm not a very good drawer, sorry." He says, doodling a pink heart in the corner of Lily's paper.

"That's okay Bucky. My Daddy is so good, he can draw me one when he comes home." She's drawing some sort of green circle with nine straight lines coming out of it from all over. Bucky adds a smiley face to his heart with a black pen from Steve's pen jar.

"I'm finished!" Lily announces, putting her crayon down gently on the desk. "If you cut off your drawing you can give it to me and I can give you my drawing. Isn't than a good idea?"

"That's a brilliant idea, Lilypad. Well done!" Bucky holds a hand up for her to high-five and she slaps her tiny palm against his.

"How do you spell your name?" Lily asks, picking up a blue crayon. Bucky slowly spells it out for her, watching as the blue letters form on the paper. He's a bit surprised when all the letters are facing the right way, he remembers getting half of them backwards as a kid.

"This is amazing, thank you Lily." Bucky says once he's cut the paper in half and Lily hands over the picture she drew. He's still not sure what it is but she gave it a face with a nose and Bucky finds himself grinning.

"You can put it on your fridge. Ooh! Daddy!" Lily's up and out of her seat before Bucky has time to process what's going on. Steve's back, sweeping Lily into his chest and planting a kiss on her forehead. She's talking a hundred miles a minute and Bucky can tell that despite having his full attention on her, Steve's missing half of what Lily's saying.

"So I drawed a jellyfish and Bucky drawed a garden." Aha, it's a jellyfish. It looks more like a green sun but is still somehow better than anything Bucky could draw. Lily climbs down off Steve and shows him both the pictures. Bucky's one is a bunch of hearts and flowers and he ducks his head. It's pretty crap and he shouldn't care, he drew it for a four year old but still. Steve's looking at it and Lily's gushing about it as if it's not anything less than mediocre.

Steve picks up Lily's jellyfish with a fond smile. "This is very good, Lils. What an incredible artist I have for a daughter!" Steve ruffles her hair and Lily giggles before turning all serious.

"Daddy," she says, staring at him with a straight face. "That is for Bucky so you have to be very careful."

As if he's only just remembering Bucky's even there, Steve looks up at him and smiles. "Thanks for looking after her, James. I really appreciate it."

"We had fun, didn't we, Lily? And please, call me Bucky." Bucky shrugs, standing up. Now that Steve's back he doesn't have much of a reason to stay in the office.

"Bucky. Okay." Steve hesitates as if there's something else on his mind. Bucky stalls for a moment, buckling up his satchel that Rebecca bought him only so she could call him a hipster.

"Her mother was going to look after her today." Steve says, rubbing the back of his neck. "But she got called in to work unexpectedly and I couldn't find a babysitter on such short notice."

"Well, I'm happy to help out next time you need a sitter. I have three younger sisters so I'm not too bad with kids." Bucky offers, slinging his satchel over his shoulder.

"Thanks, Bucky. I'll see you round." Steve holds out his hand and Bucky shakes it, adamantly refusing to acknowledge how nice it feels in his own.

"Bye Bucky! Thank you for drawing with me." Lily gets up to give him a hug but returns quickly to her next picture. She doesn't look up again before the elevator doors shut between them and Bucky.

 

* * *

 

 

It's Friday, and Bucky's gone to the library to type up his report. He could do it from home but the change in scenery is good for him. It's a quiet morning and he gets a lot more done than he thought he would. It's about 1:30 when he finishes, and he's debating whether to buy lunch or just go home for it when he hears someone call his name.

A class of preschoolers has just come in, about 20 of them with their little backpacks and sorted into pairs. Lily's waving at him, with her left hand, her right one clutched to girl's next to her. Bucky smiles and lifts up his hand in a wave but Lily takes that as permission to come over to him.

"Bucky! Did you miss me? We're going to have story time now! I love story time. What are you doing?" She's taken his hand in hers and is leaning over his desk, trying to make out what's on his computer screen.

"Hey, Lilypad-" Bucky starts, but is cut off by a woman.

"Lily! Don't run off like that, you have to stay where we can see you."

Lily has the decency to look ashamed for a moment, but then breaks out into a massive grin.

"It's okay, Miss Wiles. This is Daddy's Bucky. He's my friend." Lily explains, still not letting go of Bucky's hand.

"Hi." Bucky offers her a smiles and Miss Wiles nods at him before taking Lily's free hand. He's blushing, he knows he is, and he's about to explain that's he's nothing to Steve but a colleague and maybe babysitter, but Miss Wiles is talking before he gets the chance.

"Come on, Lily. Let your dad's friend work in peace." Lily reluctantly lets go of Bucky's hand and follows her teacher. Bucky watches as her little brown head disappears behind some bookshelves before slowly starting to pack away his laptop. He might as well go home, he decides. He's got a couple of pieces of pizza in his fridge and he'd be saving money. It's a win-win.

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky comes into the office on Tuesday for an 11am meeting but his stupid anxiety over being late brings him in almost an hour early. There's nothing he can really do so he settles on fixing a cup of coffee in the break room.

Steve's already in there, hunched over a paper with a mug off to the side. He looks up when Bucky enters.

"Hey, Bucky." He says with an easy smile. Bucky flicks the switch on the jug and pulls out the plunger. They have fancy machines but Bucky's not sure how to use them and doesn't want to be the guy to break them.

"Hey Steve. How's Lily?" Bucky asks. He leans back on the counter and folds his arms.

"Yeah, she's good. Says she saw you at the library the other day." Steve finishes his drink and stands up, folding the paper as he moves to the sink. "I wanna thank you for last week."

Steve's real close to Bucky now, and Bucky doesn't know where he's supposed to look. The jug pings and he busies himself with making his coffee, grateful for the distraction. "You already did," he replies. His voice is surprisingly steady and he silently congratulates himself.

"Nah," Steve scoffs, brushing right up against Bucky so he can wash his mug. "Let's go out for lunch, my shout. What time suits you?"

Part of Bucky wants to deny because his reasons for looking after Lily weren't all that selfless- he loves kids and would probably do anything for Steve. It doesn't feel right to score a free lunch off that. But on the other hand, free lunch plus spending time with Steve. Bucky's nodding before he realises what he's doing.

"Yeah, okay. Um, how about one?"

"One it is." Steve says with that goddamn sunshine smile.

 

* * *

 

 

12:55 and Steve arrives at Bucky's desk.

"You ready to go?" Steve asks, resting his elbows on Bucky's desk and leaning forwards.

"Yep." Bucky shrugs on his coat and follows Steve outside. They walk in a comfortable silence to the cafe and Bucky spends the whole time far too aware of how close he is to Steve. He shakes his head, trying to clear the thoughts as they enter the cafe. It's much warmer inside than it is outside so Bucky pulls his coat of and hooks it over the back of a chair at the table Steve chooses.

"You been here before?" Steve asks. Bucky shakes his head. "It's Lily's favourite. She always gets the mac and cheese."

They're not sitting there for long before a waitress comes over with water and menus. Bucky scans the menu, looking for the least romantic option. He has to remind himself that this isn't a date. Just because Steve's paying for it, that doesn't mean anything. Steve's married with a kid, just a pipedream. Except- Bucky glances at Steve's hand and there's no ring.

Still. That doesn't mean anything. Lots of people don't get married these days. Bucky chooses the soup.

"So," Steve says once the waitress has come back and left with their orders. "How come you're never in the office?"

Bucky groans. Work talk, of course. "I can do most of my stuff from home. I take meetings most Tuesdays- unless another day suits the others better- just to see where everyone's at. But let's not talk about work. I hate talking about work."

"What do you want to talk about then?"

"I don't know." Bucky shrugs. "Tell me something about you or Lily. Or her mother. Something I don't know."

Steve's quiet for a minute, tracing the lip of his cup with an index finger. It's an awkward quiet and Bucky wishes he could just take that back. They were having a nice lunch, damn it. Why did he have to ruin everything? Bucky's about to say something, apologise maybe, but Steve beats him to it.

"I met Peggy, Lily's mother, when we were nineteen. We got together, fell in love. Nothing out of the ordinary. We lasted about three years but then Peg got a job in England and we came to a mutual agreement to just be friends." Steve takes a sip of water, but he's not avoiding Bucky's eyes or anything, the conversation doesn't feel awkward. Not as bad as the silence before, anyway.

"But she was pregnant?" Bucky guesses. Steve nods.

"Bingo. She told me when she found out, a month after she left. I flew over to her and we talked it all out. The pros and cons of having a baby. We were 22, for Christ's sake. It was a big decision."

They stop talking when the waitress arrives with their food, except to thank her as she goes. Bucky's soup is too hot so he settles for stirring it for a while.

"Peggy didn't want to keep her. I don't blame her for that, I wasn't sure myself. We were practically kids, already broken up and living in different countries. But I've always wanted to be a dad, you know?

"Ultimately, it was Peggy's decision. I would never push her into 9 months of pregnancy. Her body, her choice. But we came to an agreement that she would carry the baby and I would get full custody of the child. Now she visits when she can, but she's still more of the cool aunt than a mum. That's the way we work, and we work pretty well." As soon as he's finished talking, Steve's stuffed half his grilled cheese in his mouth. His cheeks are pink and Bucky wonders how often he's told this story, and what sort of responses he gets.

"For what it's worth, I think you've done a great job. Lily's an amazing kid. And an excellent jellyfish drawer." Bucky's soup has cooled down enough to eat (drink?) so he has some. It's perfect.

"Thanks Buck." Steve says, meeting Bucky's eyes. Something warm settles in Bucky's stomach, and he's not too sure it's 100% the soup.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Bucky's being way too unproductive for his liking when his phone rings. It's his work phone, so he rushes to get it.

"Barnes."

"Bucky?" It's Steve, and he sounds stressed.

"Hey, Steve, what's up?"

"I'm so sorry, Buck. I know it's Friday but I've tried everything and you're my last option. I've been called in to a 4:30 meeting and won't get out until about 6. Lily's Daycare closes at 5 and she needs to be picked up by then. I'm so sorry, I have no one else to ask."

"Steve," Bucky says, because Steve needs to calm down. "Text me the Daycare's address and I'll pick her up. It'll be okay, okay?"

He can practically hear Steve nodding.

"Yeah, okay. Thank you Bucky. Thank you so much."

"It's alright, punk. Call the Daycare and let them know I'm coming. See you sometime after six."

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky turns up at the Daycare at quarter to 5. Steve had said most kids start getting picked up from 4 but Bucky had too much to do to come earlier, thanks to his unproductive morning.

There are a few kids inside but Bucky can't see Lily yet. He spots Miss Wiles across the room tidying up some craft and makes his way over to her.

"Miss Wiles. I'm Bucky Barnes, here to pick up Lily Rogers?" She turns around at the sound of his voice and shakes his offered hand.

"From the library? Yeah, I remember you. Come on, Lily's just through here." She leads Bucky to a room off the side. "Oh, and call me Jasmine."

"Did Steve call you?" At the sound of his voice, Lily looks up and smiles at him.

"He did. We'll get you to sign her out before you go."

"Bucky!" Lily says, hugging his leg. Bucky scoops her into his arms and sits her on his hip.

"Hey, Lilypad. I'm taking you home today because Daddy's got a meeting, is that okay with you?" Lily tucks her head into his neck and nods.

"I think I want a nap."

"We can nap when we get home. Come on, pumpkin."

Bucky signs Lily out and makes her walk but on the condition he carries her bag for her. It's only a ten minute walk to Bucky's place from the Daycare so they take off, hand in hand with Lilly rambling on about her day.

"Whoa, it's my jellyfish!" Lily exclaims when they get to Bucky's apartment. She's pointing to the picture on the fridge, the one she drew for Bucky the week before.

"Of course. She guards my food from the Munchkins."Bucky says, opening his fridge to see what he can offer her. What do four-year-olds even eat? Fruit? "Lilypad, do you want an apple?"

"I only like red apples." Lily says. She's still examining her picture, as if making sure it's definitely the one she drew and not a fake.

"Perfect, I only have red apples." Bucky says with a smile, taking two out of the fridge. He cuts them up and puts them in a bowl, bringing them over to the couch. Lily trails behind him and sits down next to him. They eat the apple in relative silence and Bucky flicks Steve a text from his personal phone.

 _Outgoing_  
_To: Steve Rogers_  
_At my place with Lily. Want me to cook? Any food requirements?_

"If I get us some paper and pens, do you want to draw?" Bucky offers. Lily looks up at him with an eager grin and Bucky takes that as a yes.

 

 

It's almost six when Bucky gets a reply from Steve. He and Lily are making a solar system on some black paper Bucky found in a cupboard, and some chalk he doesn't know where it came from.

 _Incoming_  
_From: Steve Rogers_  
_Meeting running very late. So sorry. If you feed her I will owe you forever. Peanut allergy. Thank you Bucky, you're amazing._

Bucky finds himself smiling at his phone for a little bit too long but not long enough for Lily to notice. Then again, she's four. And absorbed in her art. Oh well, Bucky's counting it as a win.

"Hey, Lilypad, I'm going to make some dinner. Do you want to help?"

They go to the kitchen and Bucky helps Lily grate the cheese. She's a lot more enthusiastic about it than Bucky anticipated and they end up with a mountain of cheese.

"No such thing as too much cheese for macaroni, right Lily?" Bucky grins.

"It's not all for dinner, silly." Lily says, grabbing a handful and shoving it in her mouth. Bucky lets out a startled laugh.

"Alright then, you little monster." He grabs his own handful and sprinkles it into his mouth, much to Lily's delight.

They're eating by 6:30 and Bucky can tell Lily's about to drop off. She never got round to having that nap she wanted and Bucky doesn't think she'll last much longer.

"Do you want to lie down on the couch? We can see what's on tv," Bucky offers. Lily nods and makes her way over to the couch. Bucky flicks on the tv to some family movie about fish he hasn't seen before. From what he can tell, it's just a shitty version of Finding Nemo. Lily seems to like it, though, so he leaves her to it while he tidies up.

He's just putting the leftovers away in the fridge when his phone starts ringing.

"Hey Steve," Bucky answers easily.

"Bucky. Oh God, I'm so sorry. I just got out now, I'll come straight over. How is she?"

"Relax, Steve. We're good. She's asleep on the couch, she said she hasn't napped today." Bucky wanders through to the lounge. Lily's curled up into a tiny ball facing the TV, her thumb in her mouth and Tortoise tucked in the crook of her elbow.

"She's asleep?" Steve asks. He doesn't sound pleased by that. Bucky's heart speeds up.

"Um, yeah? Is that a problem?"

"No, no, it's fine. It just means I have to go home first and pick up the car. I'll be an extra ten, fifteen minutes. Is that okay?" Steve's hesitant, as if Bucky would make him wake his daughter up to catch public transport home instead of waiting an extra quarter-hour. Bucky scoffs.

"Of course that's okay. I'll see you soon."

 

 

Steve turns up on Bucky's doorstep with flushed cheeks and ruffled hair. It's adorable.

"Hey, Steve. Come on in." Bucky greets, waving Steve inside.

"Bucky, I can't thank you enough for this. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"Crash and burn, probably." Bucky says, leading Steve to the couch Lily's asleep on. "I have leftovers in the fridge for you, you must be starving. It's only mac and cheese, nothing special but better than nothing, right?"

Steve looks up from where he's crouched by Lily. "Bucky, no. You've done enough, I can't take your food too." He protests. It's made less convincing though, when his stomach lets out a brutal rumble.

"Lily helped make it, she'd want you to have some. And to be honest, I don't really want it." Bucky sets the tupperware container on the counter and turns to face Steve. He's moved to the kitchen now, Lily's bag strewn over his shoulder and his daughter tucked into his neck. She looks so small and fragile in her massive father's embrace. Bucky smiles.

"Alright, then." Steve says reluctantly, as if accepting this much help from one person physically pains him. "Thank you. Again."

"Stop thanking me and get your girl to bed before she wakes up and decides she doesn't need to sleep again." Bucky says softly, pushing Steve out the door. "I'll see you Tuesday."

 

* * *

 

  
Bucky wakes up on Tuesday to a message from Steve asking what time his meeting is. His meeting times change from 9:30 to 11am on alternate weeks, 9:30 today. He lets Steve know before rolling out of bed and into the shower.

  
When he gets into the office just after 9 Steve's sitting at Bucky's desk with a coffee. He grins and stands up when he sees Bucky, holding out the coffee.

"Black, right?" He asks. Bucky nods and takes the coffee, unsure how Steve knew. It's got the same logo from the cafe they went to last week on it.

"Thanks. What's this for?"

"Don't pretend you don't know. I know I owe you more than a coffee, but it's a start." Steve perches himself on the edge of Bucky's desk and fiddles with the Rubik's Cube Bucky keeps. "Lily won't shut up about you, she thinks you're the best thing since sliced bread."

"I am the best thing since sliced bread." Bucky laughs. "The little monster has very good reason to love me."

"Now, now, Buck. I wouldn't go as far to say she loves you." Steve teases. "That's just your ego talking." He puts down the completed Rubik's Cube- see, genius!- and pushes himself off Bucky's desk.

"I should get back to work." Steve says. Bucky tilts his head back to look at him, now that Steve's up Bucky feels very small. Steve doesn't move for a moment, just stands where he is looking down at Bucky. Bucky can feel his heart pounding in his chest. It's so fast and loud he's scared Steve can hear it too, maybe even see they way Bucky's chest rises and falls with each laboured breath.

Steve doesn't notice. Instead, he reaches down and rests his hand on Bucky's left shoulder. His fingers are big and warm and Bucky can't not focus on them.

"See ya round, Buck. Have a good day." And then Steve leaves, as if he doesn't have some profound effect on Bucky.

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky's still hanging around the office at noon for no reason other than he can't be bothered facing the cold walk from the subway to his apartment. There's no snow or sleet but the wind's freezing and it's raining on and off. Bucky hates the cold, can't stand it.

He's got work to do that he can get just as easily done here as he can at home, though, so it's not a waste of time. Plus, he doesn't have to pay for the printer ink here. There's no one else in the printer room when he gets there, but the machine's spitting out papers Bucky doesn't recognise.

"Heya Buck. What are you still doing here?" Bucky jumps at the voice, he hadn't heard Steve come in.

"Oh, hey Steve." He shifts to the side so Steve can get his papers as the printer starts on Bucky's documents. Steve picks up his sheets and reads over them briefly, his eyes quickly flitting across the pages before he staples them together.

"I'm going to grab lunch again, wanna join me?" Steve asks with those beautiful eyes and an irresistible smile. Bucky finds himself smiling back.

"Yeah, Steve. I'd like that. Let me just finish up here."

 

 

Steve takes him to a different cafe this time. It smells strongly of coffee and has ceiling to floor windows facing the street. They pick a table in the corner, tucked between the wall and the window.

"What do you want? I'll go order." Steve offers, draping his coat over his chair as Bucky sits down. Immediately, Bucky rises to his feet.

"You paid last time, I can pay." Bucky says, fumbling for his wallet.

"Bucky, no. You picked Lily up from Daycare-"

"-And you got me a coffee for that-"

"-I want to do this, Buck. Please." The two most annoying things about Steve, Bucky decides right then, are his stubbornness and his puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine! You pay, whatever. See if I care." Bucky mutters, earning a laugh from Steve. And yeah, that was worth it. "I'd kill for some fries. So high in protein, I know. Fight me. Also a coffee, please."

Steve walks off with a sway in his hips and no, Bucky absolutely does not watch him more intently than he should.

 

"What did you get?" Bucky asks when Steve returns to their table with a number and two glasses of water.

"You'll see." He says with a wink and Bucky rolls his eyes.

"It's a lunch order, pal. Not what you got me for Christmas."

"I didn't get you anything for Christmas." Steve points out, rather unhelpfully.

"Well I know that, Mr McSecrets."

Steve laughs again, twice in ten minutes, and Bucky's heart swells three sizes.

"I think I'd like to start dating again." Steve says after a moment of silence. Bucky doesn't know how to react, the comment came from absolutely nowhere.

"Nice," Bucky says, unsure where to take this. Does Steve want Bucky to set him up? Or maybe he's giving Bucky warning that he's going to need a babysitter more often. Bucky's saved having to reply when the waitress comes and swaps their food for the number on their table.

"Thank you." Bucky meets her eyes, tries to make her take her time so he can avoid the conversation Steve just started but the waitress just smiles in reply and leaves again. Bucky turns to the food.

The fries look great, the coffee smells amazing and Steve- Steve got pasta salad.

"Really, Steve?" Bucky asks, raising an eyebrow at his- workmate? Friend? "All this secrecy over a pasta salad?"

"With olives." Steve adds, as if that miraculously makes it worth being a secret. Bucky huffs a laugh. They don't talk as they eat, their mouths full with food. But just as Bucky starts to think he's escaped the previous conversation, Steve speaks up.

"Lily's my priority, of course." He says. "No matter what, she comes before any relationship."

"Yeah, of course." Bucky agrees. "She's your daughter, the most important thing in your life. Don't put anything in front of her."

"And I'd want to take it slow. Snail's pace. I haven't been with anyone since Peggy." Steve continues. Bucky nods.

"Yeah, that makes total sense. And for Lily, you don't want to introduce just anyone to her, then have them unexpectedly leave if things don't work out." He adds. He's only just met the kid but knows she'd be heartbroken if she never saw him again.

"Thank you for understanding." Steve says with a smile. Suddenly Bucky feels like he's missed half the conversation but he smiles back and nods anyway.

"Yeah, of course." He replies. "Wanna chip? These are heavenly."

Steve takes a chip, then another. He offers his pasta to Bucky and they end up sharing their lunches. Bucky's just gad they're no longer talking about Steve dating.

 

 

 

"If you don't want to walk home from the subway, I can give you a lift around four?" Steve offers as they head back to the office. "I've got the car today."

"Oh, really?" Bucky asks. He's got plenty of stuff to do to kill time until then, and it's only getting colder as the hours tick away. Steve nods.

"Yeah, sure. Lily will be pleased to see you again. " Steve smiles at the thought of his daughter.

"Thanks Steve. I really appreciate it."

 

 

  
There are a bunch of cars parked outside the Daycare when they get there.

"Sing out if you find a park." Steve mutters, peering around the street.

"I'll hop out and get her while you drive around the block." Bucky offers. "No need to spend ages finding a park if we can avoid it."

Steve nods. "Yeah, okay."

Bucky climbs out of the car and makes his way into the Daycare. He spots Lily straight away, hunched over a piece of paper with her tongue poking out the side.

"Lilypad!" He calls out when he's close enough. Her head shoots up and she grins at Bucky. "Daddy's outside in the car, you ready to go?"

"I need to finish my puppy." Lily says, turning back to her picture.

"Okay, I'm going to sign you out and get your backpack. But we don't want to make Daddy wait too long, do we?" Bucky says with a gentle squeeze to her shoulder. Lily shakes her head.

"I'm gonna be so quick Bucky. You'll see."

Miss Wiles- Jasmine, Bucky corrects himself- is at the desk with the sign-out sheets.

"Hey, Jasmine. How's you day been?" He greets, patting down his pockets for a pen. He frowns when he can't find one.

"Hello Bucky. It's been busy, but good I guess. How was yours?" She swivels around in her seat and grabs something from a drawer behind her. A pen.

Their fingers brush when Bucky takes it off her with a smile and a thanks, and her cheeks turn scarlet.

"Yeah, mine's been quite quiet." Bucky says, signing the roll. "Had lunch with Steve, stayed in the office longer than usual but it was nice." He adds as an afterthought. Jasmine goes impossibly pinker and Bucky forces down a smirk.

"Bucky! I'm ready to go now!" Lily announces, coming up to Bucky with her bag on her back and Tortoise in her hand. She reaches out for Bucky with the other and he picks her up. She balances nicely on his hip, her left hand scrunched into his collar.

"How's the little monster been today?" Bucky asks Jasmine, bouncing Lily a tad.

"I'm not a monster, I'm good!" Lily insists through her giggles.

"An angel, as usual." Jasmine assures. "We'll see you tomorrow, Lily."

"Goodbye!" Lily calls. "Thank you."

"What beautiful manners you have." Bucky says, putting Lily down as they leave the building. She doesn't protest at having to walk but she does grab Bucky's hand.

"Daddy says manners are very important, and that it costs nothing to be nice." Lily states matter-of-factly. Steve's double parked a few cars down and Bucky opens Lily's door for her and buckles her in.

"Yes, well your Daddy's right about that."

"'Course I am. I'm always right." Steve laughs. "Right about what?"

"Manners." Bucky supplies, climbing back into the front seat.

Lily tells them about her day on the drive to Bucky's.

"I had two naps. I had one in the morning but then Tortoise was tired after lunch but he can only sleep if I cuddle him so I cuddled him but then I fell asleep too."

"Good luck getting her to sleep tonight." Bucky teases, loud enough for only Steve to hear.

"You know what, Barnes..." Steve mutters in reply, but leaves the threat empty. Bucky snorts.

"Oh no." Lily says suddenly, falling silent in the backseat. Steve pulls up to the curb outside Bucky's complex and twists in his seat.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Bucky's going home now." She pouts.

"It's alright, Lilypad. You'll see me again soon." Bucky soothes, smiling at the little girl. Steve turns to him.

"Lilypad?" He asks, one eyebrow raised and amusement in his eyes.

"Shuddup." Bucky mutters, unclipping his belt and stepping out of the car. He closes the door behind him but Steve rolls down the window.

"It's cute." He insists. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah. Bye, Steve. Bye, Lily." Bucky says, waving. Lily waves back through the window as Steve drives off.

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky's phone rings on Saturday morning when he's cleaning the bathroom. It's Steve.

Bucky's been expecting this call, he knows Steve's an attractive guy and wouldn't have to wait long before he found a date, but Bucky'd wished it would take him a little bit longer.

"Hey Steve." Bucky greets, pulling his rubber gloves off and walking out to the living area.

"Bucky, hi. Listen, I know it's short notice but are you free tonight?" And bingo. Just as Bucky guessed. He's being asked to babysit.

"Yep, no plans. What's up?"

"Lily's spending the evening with my buddy Sam and his niece. Would you, ah- do you wanna come see that new Star Wars movie with me?"

Bucky's shocked into silence for a moment. He was so prepared for Steve to ask him to babysit. He was going to say yes, too. Well he still is going to say yes but still. When Steve said he was ready to start dating again Bucky thought that might be what he'd be doing with his daughter-less time. Not going to see movies with a colleague.

"Yeah- um yeah, that sounds great. What time did you have in mind?" Bucky replies when he remembers Steve's expecting a response.

"Awesome." Steve says, his happiness audiable even through the phone. "Movie's at 3, I'll pick you up 2:30?"

"See you then." Bucky hangs up and leans back against the wall, swallowing the lump in his throat. How can Steve be so oblivious to how he sounds?

 

 

 

At 2:15 Bucky realises he doesn't know how to dress. It's not a damn date, he tells himself. Just a t-shirt and jeans. Nothing fancy, it's a casual hang out with a friend.

Except a small defiant part of him wants to impress Steve. He knows it's irrational. Just because Steve hasn't got a date yet doesn't mean he's not looking, and just because Bucky's interested in him doesn't mean he's interested in Bucky.

Even so, Bucky finds himself in his nicest jeans, favourite black boots, the red button down Nat says looks best on him, and his big coat that makes anything look good.

He hates himself for it, but Bucky knows he's picked out his favourite outfit for dates.

He's expecting Steve to text him when he's outside, so the knock at the door takes him by complete surprise.

"Steve." He says, opening the door. He's glad he's not just in a t-shirt, hoodie, and old jeans when he sees Steve, though. Steve's dressed up a bit, too. Not overly, but about as much as Bucky.

He tries to think nothing of it and grabs his keys, phone, and wallet off the counter.

"You ready to go?" Steve asks. Bucky nods and follows him down to the car.

They chat about nothing in particular on the way to the cinema until they stop at a red light. Steve leans forward, over the steering wheel and laughs.

"Is that- oh my god, it is." He starts laughing, watching as a woman crosses.

"What? Who's that?" Bucky asks, craning his neck to get a better look.

"Okay, so when I was in high school, I was tiny, right? I was all gangly and awkward. Pair that with the fact I've always been stubborn and quick to start a fight, I didn't have many friends." Bucky frowns. He doesn't like where this story's going so far, but he stays quiet and lets Steve retell it.

"There was this one guy, Michael, who didn't hate me. He was pretty quiet and wouldn't join in fights or anything, but he'd sometimes patch me up, and we'd get together for projects and stuff. He was that girl's little brother. Still is, I guess.

"So this one time, Laney's calling me a bunch of homophobic names just to rile me up. Like it's an insult, you know? And Michael overhears her. Now, Laney and Michael have a pretty close family. If anything happened to him, she would hear about it and back him up. In her eyes, Michael could do no wrong." Steve laughs to himself, his eyes shining with excitement over the story.

"Alright," he continues. "So Laney's all up in my face, saying I'm going to die alone and burn in Hell- not that she's religious, but whatever. Michael comes around the corner, sees what happens and, I shit you not, he skips up to me, calling my name. Laney stops talking to watch her brother, her precious little Michael, because he comes straight up to me and starts kissing me."

That isn't where Bucky was expecting this to go and the story startles a laugh out of him.

"What happened next?" He asks, grinning at Steve.

"Okay, well Michael's not even gay or bi. He's straight as a pole, but he still did it. Laney was livid. She turns to Michael, all ' _stop it, Mikey, you don't even like boys_ '. Except, maybe I'd been rubbing off on him, or maybe he was always a little shit, but less public about it. So Michael keeps his ground, takes my hand and tells Laney he is gay, and that he's in love with me. I go along with it, because it's funny and I had no real reason not to."

Bucky can't stop laughing. It sounds like the kind of thing he'd do as a kid. It actually sounds like the kind of shit he could get caught up in as a 32 year old man but he pretends he's grown up. No one needs to know his love for petty spite.

"How long did you two keep that up for?" Bucky asks.

"Jesus, that's the worst part. We kept it up until graduation. It was at the start of the last year, so it wasn't too long, but still. We went to the prom together, just to piss Laney off. We didn't tell anyone the truth- even Ma didn't find out until a few years passed. But that's how I came out as bisexual to my mother. I fake-dated my way through senior year of high school." Steve flashes Bucky an open grin, pulling into the carpark outside the cinema.

"That's better than my coming-out story." Bucky says as they make their way to get tickets. "Oh, and I'm paying. No buts. You paid last time, it's my turn to pay."

In a surprising turn of events, Steve goes down without a fight.

 

* * *

 

 

"So what was your coming-out story?" Steve asks after the movie. They're in the car and Bucky's elated on the movie, the company, just the day in general.

"I made it to my twenty-first without coming out to my family. There was a big party- friends, family, the whole nine yards. My dad just had to go and finish his speech with something about when will I find a wife and settle down. I was pretty drunk by then, but trying to hide it because who wants to be drunk in front of their parents, right? But Dad said that, and I just shouted ' _never, because I don't even like girls. Good luck getting grandchildren out of me now, sucker!_ ' Is it bad that I still remember the exact words, eleven years later?"

"No, no, that's beautiful." Steve laughs. "How did they take it?"

"They were shocked, I think, but not bothered. My Aunt Beth, though, Dad's oldest sister. She keeps asking me if I've changed my mind or grown out of it. I haven't seen her in over five years but I don't exactly miss her." Bucky says with a shrug.

"Fair enough. And as far as coming-out stories go, that one's not half bad."

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky's meeting is postponed to Wednesday so he gets to spend Tuesday at home. He's a little bit disappointed that he won't be seeing Steve and is tempted to go in anyway, but crushes that thought down as soon as it pops up. Steve probably has a shitload of his own work to get through, and Bucky shouldn't waste time coming into the office when he doesn't need to.

He is surprised, though, when he checks his phone. There's a message from Steve.

 _Incoming_  
_From: Steve Rogers_  
_You're not in today, you okay?_

Bucky smiles to himself and starts to reply when it buzzes again in his hand.

 _Incoming_  
_From: Steve Rogers_  
_Are you sick? I'll bring you soup_

Bucky laughs and quickly sends his reply before Steve can get more anxious.

 _Outgoing_  
_To: Steve Rogers_  
_I'm fine, you punk. Tomorrow suits others better for meeting, see you then_

The reply is almost immediate, his pone lighting up as soon as Bucky puts it down.

 _Incoming_  
_From: Steve Rogers_  
_Whatever, jerk. See you tomorrow_

 

* * *

 

 

  
When Wednesday rolls around, Bucky comes in early enough to hang out with Steve before his meeting. Only his plan doesn't work out too well when he gets in before Steve. Bucky chucks his stuff down on his desk and makes his way over to Steve's to wait for him.

There's a new picture on his corkboard. It's one of Lily's masterpieces and Bucky hasn't seen it before. There are three stick figures holding hands in a line with their names messily printed in block letters above their heads. Lily's drawn a picture of Steve, Bucky, and her in between them.

"I put it up yesterday, she drew it at Daycare. Jasmine didn't even have to help her with the spelling." Steve says when he walks in to see Bucky at his desk.

"She's a clever girl, your Lily." Bucky says, tearing his eyes off the picture. As much as he loves it, it doesn't quite seem right. It looks like a family picture, but Bucky's not their family.

"It's good to see you." Steve says softly, twisting Bucky around in the office chair.

"Told you so." Bucky replies, watching the office spin in circles around him. "Healthy as a horse."

"Yeah, but that's only because unhealthy horses are taken and shot." Steve snorts, stopping Bucky before he gets to dizzy. Bucky looks up at Steve with wide eyes.

"Really? Is that what that means?"

"Yep. The less healthy horses aren't fast enough to win so they're useless to race. Therefore shot."

"That's awful. I don't like that fact," Bucky pouts. Steve laughs and ruffles Bucky's hair.

"Go to your meeting, Barnes." He says, and Bucky pretends his stomach isn't fluttering with the feel of Steve's fingers in his hair.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Incoming_  
_From: Steve Rogers_  
_Traffic is awful. Typical, the one day I bring my car in_

 _Outgoing_  
_To: Steve Rogers_  
_Leave your car there and PT home. Pick it up tomorrow if it's that bad_

 _Incoming_  
_From: Steve Rogers_  
_I wish. But it's too congested to even get back to work. There must've been an accident_

 _Outgoing_  
_To: Steve Rogers_  
_Want me to pick up Lily?_

 _Incoming_  
_From: Steve Rogers_  
_Please? You're an angel_

 _Outgoing_  
_To: Steve Rogers_  
_No worries :)_

 

* * *

 

 

Jasmine isn't in when Bucky comes to pick up Lily.

"She's sick." Another one of the staff tell him when he asks. Bucky doesn't know her name.

"Oh, poor thing. Hope she gets better soon."

"Aw, you're a real heart-breaker, you know that?" The girl teases. Bucky frowns slightly.

"What?"

"Jazzie has a bit of a crush on you. You know that, right?"

"I might've picked up on it." Bucky sighs, signing Lily's slot on the form. "She's barking up the-"

"-wrong tree, yeah she knows. I think she's mainly just enjoying the view."

"Okay, then." Bucky says with a smile, then- "Wait, what do you mean, she knows?"

The girl stares at Bucky like he's grown a third eye. "Lily never stops talking about you. ' _Daddy's Bucky_ '. You're her second emergency contact. Not exactly hard to put two and two together."

 _Yeah, and get five_ , Bucky thinks to himself, but he just smiles at the girl.

"Good talk." He says with something close to a laugh. "Thanks, see you next time." She waves at him and he goes off to grab Lily.

 

  
When they get home, Lily runs the the kitchen and sets Tortoise on the counter, carefully propping him up against the tap. She's standing on a chair so she can reach and Bucky takes a photo of her and sends it to Steve without a caption.

"Can we make dinner for Daddy, Bucky?" Lily asks excitedly.

"Yeah, Lilypad. Does he like lasagna?" Bucky moves around the kitchen, pulling out the ingredients.

"Yes! I love it too. And Tortoise does." Lily claps her hands.

"Okay, what's the first rule of cooking?" Bucky reminds her. She doesn't even hesitate with her answer, just reaches out for the soap.

"Wash your hands!"

 

Bucky's just pulling the lasagna out of the oven, singing Hakuna Matata with Lily when Steve knocks on the door.

"It's open!" He calls, setting three plates on the counter.

"Hello, Daddy." Lily says from where she's setting the table with knives and forks. She's taking her job very seriously and doesn't move to give Steve a hug until she's finished.

"What's this delicious smell?" Steve asks when Lily's in his arms. Bucky's finished serving and brings the plates to the table.

"I made dinner for you, Daddy. Bucky helped me a little bit."

"I'm sure that's exactly what happened." Steve smiles, setting his daughter back down.

"Oh, it is. Lily's a five-star chef. Isn't that right, Lilypad?" Bucky grins.

"Seven stars." Lily beams around a mouthful of lasagne. "Seven is more than five. That's how good I am."

"That's a lot of stars." Steve agrees, taking a bite from his own plate. "God, Buck. This is amazing."

"Thanks, glad you like it. Traffic must've been awful if it took over an hour to get here." Bucky says, taking a sip from his glass of water. Steve nods.

"Yeah, it was hideous. Drunk driver and two other cars. No one died but all three drivers left in ambulances. Luckily there were no passengers."

"Jesus." Bucky mutters. If Steve had left the office twenty minutes earlier, that could've been him. He shakes his head as if that would banish the thought and looks back up at Steve.

"Glad you're okay, though."

 

 

 

After dinner Lily sits at the table to draw. It's a rainbow puppy this time, and she's determined to finish it before they go so it can be added to Bucky's fridge collection.

"Any chance you're free Sunday morning?" Steve asks as they load the dishwasher. Bucky's heart sinks. He knew this moment was coming, he couldn't fool himself forever.

"Yeah, pretty sure I am. Why's that?" He says, handing Steve a rinsed plate with a smile that feels too tight around the edges. Steve doesn't seem to notice.

"I was going to take Lily out to the market, do you want to come?"

Once again, Bucky is confused. Does Steve know Bucky feels like he's being lead on? Nonetheless, Bucky wants to do this.

"Yeah, that sounds great."

"Cool. I'll pick you up at 9?"

Bucky nods in confirmation and follows Steve to the table.

"You finished, Lily? We should get you home to bed." Steve asks, leaning over Lily's drawing to see it. "Wow, it's beautiful."

"Thanks Daddy." Lily says, hopping up and walking over to Bucky. "Here you go. It can go on your fridge."

"Oh, thank you Lily! It's perfect." Bucky smiles, sticking it up next to the jellyfish and other various doodles from her. His fridge is getting a bit cluttered but he loves it.

He turns back and walks Steve and Lily to the door. Steve hesitates just outside it, facing Bucky.

"Thanks, Buck." He says. He looks like he wants to do something, maybe touch Bucky? Bucky leans in to clap him on the shoulder at the same time Steve moves in and they end up in some awkward sort of embrace. Bucky doesn't know what to do, but Steve sort of melts into the touch so Bucky hugs him back.

"You're always welcome, Steve. See you Sunday."

Steve pulls away and smiles warmly at Bucky. "Yeah," he says, his voice soft and warm. "See you Sunday."

 

* * *

 

 

  
Bucky's a mess. He thought his thing for Steve was just mild attraction and would disappear when they became friends but now he's too far gone. It doesn't help that Steve's a god-damn eggplant and buys Bucky lunch and hugs him goodbye.

Bucky rolls over and groans into his pillow. He's only got an hour until Steve will be there to pick him up and Bucky isn't sure he's excited to see Steve again, or dreading it.

 

 

The market's crowded and loud but Bucky absolutely loves it. So does Lily, gleefully pointing out every dog she sees.

"You ever consider getting a dog?" Bucky asks Steve when Lily's engrossed with petting someone's lab.

"I wish I could." Steve sighs. "I just work too much, it wouldn't be fair to leave it at home all day. Maybe when Lily's older. How about you?"

Bucky shrugs. "Maybe if my complex allowed pets. I work from home most days, so it would work out quite well."

Truth be told, Bucky hasn't really thought about getting a pet before now. But now that the idea's in his mind he wants to follow it up.

"What do you think, Lily? Should I get a dog?" Bucky asks, turning to where Lily was. Was being the key word. "Lily?"

Steve's eyes widen in alarm and he shoots up, scanning the crowd. Bucky reaches out and puts his hand on Steve's arm. "She'll be okay, we'll find her."

Steve's still tense under Bucky's hand but he nods. "Let's split up. Text me if you find her." He says before vanishing off into the crowd.

Bucky peels off in the opposite direction, trying to think where she could've gone. Dogs seem to be her current obsession so he looks out for any. It doesn't take long for him to spot her through the crowd, patting a plump beagle. Bucky lets out a sigh of relief before calling Steve.

"Bucky? Have you got her?" Steve's voice is sharp and panicked.

"Yeah, Steve. She's with a dog, I'm almost with her. We're by the fountain."

"I'll see you soon." Steve says, his voice a lot calmer. Bucky pockets his phone and makes his way over to Lily.

"Lilypad! You can't run off like that, we were so worried!" Bucky exclaims when he's at Lily's side. She looks up at him with wide innocent eyes and holds out her arms for him to pick her up. He does so with ease, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sorry." She says in a tiny fragile voice.

"I know you are, it's okay." He soothes, combing a hand through her hair.

"James?" The dog owner says, and Bucky takes a moment to look at her. Oh, great.

"Aunt Beth. I haven't seen you in ages." He says through a forced smile.

"How are you, darling? It's so good to see you've finally grown up and settled down. Are you married? What's her name?" Aunt Beth is oblivious to Bucky's discomfort. But then again, Aunt Beth is oblivious to everything. Luckily for Bucky, he is saved from answering by Steve.

"Lily!" He cries, taking her from Bucky. "You had us so worried. Are you alright?" Aunt Beth's eyes widen in shock as Steve coos over his daughter.

"I'm good, Aunt Beth. This is Lily and Steve." Bucky says, motioning to them. Steve looks up at his name and narrows his eyes slightly at Bucky's aunt. He probably recognises her name from Bucky's story.

"Hi, I'm Steve. It's a pleasure to meet you." Steve says in a sickly sweet voice as he wraps the arm not holding Lily around Bucky's waist. It takes Bucky a split second to remember Steve's own story, and how this wouldn't be the first time he's faked a relationship to annoy a homophobe.

"Oh, James." Aunt Beth sighs, her face dropping in disappointment. "I really thought you would've given this up by now."

"Oh, Beth." Steve sighs, mirroring Aunt Beth's face. Bucky grins to himself, spiteful Steve is the best Steve. "I really thought you would've learned to accept your nephew's lifestyle by now. C'mon, Buck."

Bucky lets Steve lead him away from his aunt without a single glance back. He can't stop grinning at how Steve handled that.

"What a pretty puppy that was." Lily says, happy in oblivion.

 

 

 

  
They go straight back to Steve's after the market and Lily's so tired she falls asleep in the car.

"Can you open the door?" Steve asks when they get back to his place. "I'll carry her up."

"Sure thing." Bucky says, leading the way to Steve's apartment. He settles down on the couch while Steve tucks Lily into bed, flipping through the TV Guide on the coffee table.

"Sorry about the thing with your aunt. I didn't think." Steve flops down next to Bucky- so close he's almost in his lap. Bucky can't say he minds for the time being.

"God, don't apologise. It was perfect. You're perfect." And Bucky must be as tired as Lily because he did not mean to say that last bit at all. Steve just smiles, though.

Smiles, and leans in slowly. Bucky knows what's happening but he can't seem to make himself move.

Steve kisses him softly, his hand coming up to cup Bucky's jaw. Bucky pulls away after a moment, meeting Steve's eyes with a smile.

"Where did that come from?" He asks, his voice barely a whisper. "I'm not complaining, but."

"What do you mean?" Steve asks with a slight frown. He's just as quiet as Bucky, though, and doesn't move away. "We've been dating for weeks, and I know I said I wanted to take it slow but this has been a glacial pace."

Bucky jerks back at that comment, because _weeks_? What?

"We've been dating for weeks?" He asks, incredulous. "What?"

"We go out for lunch almost every day you're in the office. We went to the movies together. You said you understood that I wanted to take things slow, not just for me but for Lily too!" Steve's cheeks are bright pink and he buries his face in his hands.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry, Bucky." He groans, not looking up. It kind of makes sense, Bucky realises. He should've realised something was up when Steve let him pay for the tickets. Hell, he should've realised as soon as Steve attempted to ask him out.

"I though you were just wanting friendly advice!" Bucky protests, leaning back into the couch cushions.

"Ah shit. I'm so sorry. Can we just go back to being friends?" Steve asks helplessly, peering up at Bucky from between his fingers.

"Hell no!" Bucky scoffs, and Steve's face falls. "No, let's do this dating thing again, but properly this time. So both of us know we're doing this."

Steve's face lights up again and he clears his throat. "Yeah. Yes. I'd like that." He shuffles around on the couch so he's facing Bucky properly now.

"Bucky, would you like to go on a date with me next Friday night?"

"Steve," Bucky says, possibly the happiest he's been in months. "I would love that."

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't even aware i knew 10,000 words but here we are


End file.
